Unexpected discovery
by Queen of Lightning
Summary: Cat and Lois find out about each others superheroes. (First Supercat/Clois one-shot).


"Lois. What a surprise!" Cat said, though it was evident in her tone that it wasn't a welcome one. Tonight was the grand opening of the metro system within National system, designed by Maxwell Lord himself.

"What are you doing here? Man of Steel not enough for you? Or are you just really interested in train-spotting all of a sudden?" She queried, a smirk graced her features and she tilted her body to the left ever so slightly and crossed her arms. She was challenging the Daily Planet reporter, seeing if she would take the bait.

"Well Cat, your hero is such a novice I just wanted to see how they've been faring in the big wide world. Plus, I haven't had the time to look at trains, far too busy winning awards." Replied Lois. She had indeed taken Cat's challenge. Though it still irked Cat how she spoke about Supergirl. She was just glad that Kara wasn't here to listen to this critique. She had such a gentile heart for someone of such power.

Before Cat could reply with a witty comment she saw Kara having a rather animated discussion with another reporter from Metropolis. Her body language suggested that she was rather annoyed with what the young man was saying. Cat could swear she'd seen his face before.

Lois also noticed the commotion behind her and began walking over to the two of them. Cat quickly followed. As soon as the two women had arrived, Kara and the man had calmed down significantly.

"Kara-"  
"Clarke-"

Both Lois and Cat glanced at each other and then at their partners. Kara had an uneasy smile on her face while young man, Clarke remained passive.

"Miss Grant. Is everything alright? Can I get you something?" Kara questioned, she seemed to grow paler by the second.

Cat just shook her head. "No thank you Kara. I'm fine." While at the office, they stuck to formalities, but Cat had promised her partner she would actually say her name correctly while at work and not pretend she had no idea what it was.

"Lovely to meet you, I'm Lois Lane and you are?" Lois asked, as she stuck her hand out towards Kara. Who smiled and clasped it with her own. For someone so young, she sure had a very firm grip. Actually, it was a lot like Clarke's, whenever he would hold her hand, strong but supporting.

"I'm Kara Danvers, Miss Lane. I'm Miss Grants assistant!" The young blonde replied.

"Oh, please call me Lois! And how do you know Clarke?" The Daily Planet reporter asked. Well, it was her job to ask questions. In no way was she jealous. That would be ridiculous. Before Kara could say anything, Cat cut in.

"Honestly Lois. You aren't jealous are you? They're only talking. No need for the whole reporter mode." While it was funny to watch the annoyed expression on her counterpart, she too couldn't help but feel a tinge of envy at Kara and Clarke's interaction and protectiveness of Kara. She didn't need anyone else in her life asking loads of questions.

Finally, Clarke decided to answer before the heated glare off could evolve any further.

"Kara is my cousin."

Silence fell between the two women as once again they glanced at one another and then at the pair in front of them. Cogs began to click into place in Cat and Lois' mind.

 _"No way could she be-"  
"No way could he be-"_ _ **  
**_  
Both journalists suddenly gasped at the realisation. Cat placed a hand over her mouth and the other pointing at Lois. She saw that her adversary had begun to do the same as they all but squealed at each other. _ **  
**_

 _ **You're sleeping with an alien!"  
You're sleeping with an alien!"**_

A hot flush crept up on both Kara and Clarke as they told their partners to quieten down, fearing someone may hear their sudden revelation. What the two Krytonians didn't expect was for Lois and Cat to suddenly burst out laughing. Several people looked over, but thought nothing of it.

"Wouldn't that make a wonderful headline?" Lois said as she wiped her eyes slightly.

"Yes, indeed it would." Cat agreed, before they both began to laugh once again upon seeing the shocked and slightly confused faces of their lovers. Finally, the two women, who had been at each other's necks for years actually agreed on something and it was their taste in partners. Who on earth would of guessed? 


End file.
